Oh Tidings of Comfort and Joy
by The Typhon Serpent
Summary: Christmas Special. When Haruhi ends up with a job at a bar during the holidays, she's in for more than she expected. Especially when that alien picked a fight with the neko boy. Large Anime crossover, too many to list here. One shot. Very fluffy.


This is just an idea I came up with and decided to write for fun since Christmas is probably my favorite holiday :). (Sorry, Halloween and Easter) It's just designed to give you the warm fuzzies and all that, so try not to look into the accuracy and characterization _too_ much and just enjoy the story. I tried to stick to more well-known animes so people might actually know what I was talking about, and I hope you won't mind the minor blurbs of explanation; they're for people who may not have seen the show in question. I only wish I could have matched the storyline to the lyrics better, but I tried my best. Please enjoy and Merry Christmas. With any luck, you will not find the ending too terribly egotistical. (And for those waiting for the spin-off to "Eternal", it's coming, I promise. Just enjoy this for now.)

**CAST OF CHARACTERS: **  
Haruhi from _Ouran High School Host Club_  
Kisshu from _Tokyo Mew Mew_  
Edward and Alphonse from _Fullmetal Alchemist  
_Romeo and Juliet from _Romeo X Juliet  
_Tohru from _Fruits Basket_  
Ikuto and Yoru from _Shugo Chara  
_Yusuke from _Yu Yu Hakusho_

Haruhi wasn't really sure how she had gotten to work at a bar, but she had managed. The owner assured her it was fine as long as she didn't try to consume the alcohol she served. And it was only until the holidays were over, anyway. She didn't mind working on holidays, as long as she got to see her house in the evening, it was fine. Besides, so many interesting people came to this bar. The manager was quick to tell her not to ask too many questions.

"Some strange people will come in here." The brown-haired woman had said before Haruhi had even clocked in on her first day, "They'll look odd, don't think too much on it. Ask them questions all you want; where they're from, where they've been; but don't ask them how they got here, don't ask them why you haven't heard of them or the things they've done, and above all, don't ask them how they exist. Never mind prices, people always pay what they think the food is worth. And accept the currency, no matter what it is. Don't stare. Don't gossip. Just listen and give advice when needed."

The words held true, too. Some people came in here that didn't even look human, but Haruhi remained respectful and simply served them. Occasionally, one would stop her and have a conversation, confide in her, before leaving. Nothing more, nothing less.

And tonight was Christmas Eve. A mysterious blizzard had whipped itself up outside. Not severe enough to stop anyone from travelling, but severe enough to make the aura around the tavern very … thick, for lack of a better word.

The bar owner stayed in the kitchen for the most part. When she did come out to check on things, she remained in a shadowed part of the bar, simply looking out. But over the speakers beside the bar, she insisted on playing the same song. Different remixes and covers, but the same song and the same lyrics, over and over again …

"_God rest ye merry gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay."_

Kisshu stared at his drink, not in the mood to consume it. He wasn't even sure why he had ordered it. He sighed, he should be out fighting, reclaiming earth for his people, scaring those idiotic girls, the Mew Mews, who insisted on fighting him to defend "their" planet … no, he was here. Getting drunk. And he was doing a horrible job of it. He hadn't even touched the drink the waitress had brought him.

A lovely little human she was, that waitress. Short brown hair and chocolate eyes. He might have sworn she was male if not for the skirt she was wearing and the festive bow she had pinned in her hair.

"Isn't it good?" She asked as she passed him, seeing he hadn't taken a sip.

Yellow eyes were tempted to glare at her, and frankly, they might have if not for the fact that she was being so kind and he was just plain tired. "What is it?" the alien asked, still unfamiliar with human food.

"Just hot chocolate. You said you didn't know what you wanted so I thought I'd bring you something seasonal." She answered with a warm smile.

He looked back at the mug, still skeptical of the brown liquid, but took a tentative sip. It was tasty, but he didn't detect any alcohol. That didn't seem to matter, though. It was warming him up, and gods knew he needed that right now. The cold weather always nipped at his ears.

"_Remember Christ, our savior  
Was born on Christmas Day."_

Edward entered the bar; closing the door the second Alphonse was inside as well so as not to let the heat escape. He kicked the snow from his boots before removing his scarf and coat, keeping on his gloves to hide his automail arm as usual. He looked back to his younger brother, seeing the frost melt off of Alphonse's suit of armor and momentarily wondering if it would cause the metal to rust. That was the last thing the alchemist brothers needed, they already had problems with people asking why Alphonse didn't remove his suit when indoors, unaware that it was only a vessel containing a soul, with no body inside.

The pair took a seat at a table towards the back, Ed scanning the bar for anyone who might recognize them and start a fight. Something about the place put him on edge, he wasn't entirely sure if they should be here. Still, it was cold outside and warm in here.

The waitress approached with a smile on her face. She couldn't have been much younger than he was, but she carried herself like someone who had learned to be independent. "How can I help you?" she asked.

Ed's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the last town they were in. "What food do you recommend?" he asked.

"The manager makes a very good turkey sandwich. It comes with a drink and your choice of fries or a salad." She replied as if it were the 20th time she had fed someone that line today (which it probably was).

"Sounds good." He said with a nod, "With fries please."

After writing down the order, the friendly young waitress left with a bow.

"Big brother …" Alphonse began hesitantly after she was out of sight.

"I know. I'm thinking of Mom, too." Ed sighed, resting his head in his arms that were now folded on the table.

"_To save us all from Satan's power  
when we had gone astray."_

Laughing with delight and mischief, Romeo pulled his lover into the tavern, grinning at how silly she looked with her hood pulled over her head and covered in show.

"Father would kill me if he knew I was at a commoner's bar." He laughed, brushing the snow from her cloak.

"Conrad would kill me if he knew I was out in public without my wig on." Juliet said in response, removing the hood to reveal the thick locks of strawberry-red hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to put it back on?"

"We're miles away from Neo Verona. Nobody here is going to recognize me even if they have heard of the Capulet Girl Hunts. Are you sure Cielo will be OK outside?"

"He's clever. Knowing him, he's already left to find a spare spot at a remote stable. Even if he can't find one, he can keep himself warm with his wings." Romeo said with a nod. He had also been concerned about leaving his beloved Dragon Steed outside, but all three of them might have frozen to death if they continued to fly in the blizzard. All the couple wanted was a few hours by themselves, without Romeo's father breathing down his neck or Juliet's followers pushing her to plan the revolution she was supposed to be leading. The pair wore giddy smiles of misbehavior at the thought of having disobeyed their elders and tried desperately to smooth out their expressions so nobody would pick up on how delighted they were at their small act of rebellion.

"Would you like anything?" He asked, taking Julet's delicate hands in his own and leading her to one of the tables.

She scanned the small bar, spotting few patrons other than themselves. The man in the back dressed in armor might have concerned her, but since he didn't wear any crest, she saw no point in being worried. Though the pointy-eared man a few tables away did not seem entirely human, she wasn't afraid. This place was warm and inviting, and she somehow knew no harm would come to them.

"No, thank you." She said, shaking her head.

"You're hands are still cold." Romeo said, encasing her hands in his own and bringing them to his mouth for a kiss. They sat across from each other while a few other bar patrons filed in, unusually content in the new place.

"_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy.  
Oh, tidings of comfort and joy."_

'_I'll only stay here a few minutes!'_ Tohru Honda promised herself as she sat down at the table nearest the fireplace, biting her lip nervously. She still needed to get home to make dinner. Knowing her roommates, they had already started quarreling. Kyo tried his hardest to get along with Yuki knowing how Tohru didn't like them to fight during the holidays, but confrontation was inevitable with the two boys. She had only stepped out to run to the store, but the blizzard hit on the way back home. _'Sorry, Mom, I know I shouldn't be in a bar, it'll only be until I can warm up!'_ she apologized profusely to her deceased mother.

She double-checked the shopping bags she had set on the table, making sure everything was there. For some reason, she had gotten several packages of candy canes along with everything else she needed. Why? She wasn't sure. They weren't on sale and they had candy canes back at the house. She chewed her lip again, wondering if Shigure, the eldest member of the house where she lived, would scold her for buying something they didn't need.

Once she could feel her hands again, she pulled out her wallet and took a small photo from one of the inner folds. _'I know I've told you this, Mom, but you'd really like the Sohmas.'_ She silently prayed to the picture of her mother, _'If you were here, I'm sure you could encourage Kyo-Kun to get along with everyone. Then we'd all be a happy family.'_

The bar door opened again, letting in another guest but also allowing a swift breeze to blow the picture from Tohru's hands. "No! Mom!" she yelped, reaching for it as it fluttered towards the fireplace. Her fingers barely missed it, and she felt her heart skip as the precious keepsake fluttered closer to the flames.

"Got it!" A brown-haired girl said, snatching the picture just in time.

Tohru all but fainted in relief, releasing the breath she had been holding. "T-thank you." She sighed, working up a smile for the woman who had saved the picture.

"No problem." The girl replied, returning the photo to its owner, "Just try to be more careful next time, OK? Don't want to lose something so important."

Tohru took the picture in both hands and held it against her chest, saying a silent prayer to her mother again. "How did you know it was important?" she asked.

"Just from the way you looked at it. It looks like a picture of your mom. I'd hate to lose something like that."

"Yes … I don't have many pictures of her left." Tohru went on sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did she die?"

Tohru nodded slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, looking up at the girl with a smile, "My name is Tohru Honda."

"Haruhi Fujioka." The short-haired girl replied, "I'm the waitress up through the Christmas rush."

"_From God, our heavenly father  
The blessed angel came."_

"Hey, watch it!" a green-haired man snapped after Ikuto had bumped into his chair. Ikuto stared blankly at the pointy-eared man that had addressed him. He could really care less about weather or not he had bumped the man, but he had been spoken to so rudely. He allowed his feline ears and tail to appear, hearing his guardian character, Yoru, snicker from his jacket pocket. "Someone's in trouble." The tiny neko laughed.

"Do you have a problem?" Ikuto asked, his tail swishing to and fro with annoyance.

"Yeah, I've got a problem!" The pointy-eared man replied, standing up. Before he could speak again, a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, can we not start a bar fight? We're all just trying to relax here." The blond boy said.

Yoru floated from Ikuto's pocket. He usually wouldn't interfere much, but he didn't like anyone stepping in one Ikuto's fights. "Just who are you, anyway? Stay out of this!" he jibed, landing on one of Ikuto's shoulders.

"'Who am I' he asks, Al." the blond boy replied, apparently addressing the armored man behind him, "Perhaps you've heard of us? We're alchemists – The Elric brothers."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Ikuto replied.

"What? Seriously? Come on, Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist? I've been _kicked out_ of bars just for being so well-known!"

"And Ikuto said he's never heard of you, so scram!" Yoru snapped.

"_And unto certain shepherds  
Brought tidings of the same."_

'_Grim reaper or not, if Botan calls me tonight, I'm gonna kill her!'_ Yusuke decided within his own mind. Duties of being Spirit World's detective be damned, he found a bar that accepted his fake ID and he was going to have a good time even if it killed him … again.

He had been on and off listening to the conversation of the two women behind him. The waitress and the long-haired girl seemed to be bonding just fine until an argument started breaking out from across the tavern. The waitress sighed and rose. Yusuke could tell just from the expression on her face how tired she was.

"Hey, let me deal with this." He said, stepping in front of her.

"Are you sure?" the waitress asked. Yusuke couldn't help but smirk at her skepticism; if only she knew the types of creatures he dealt with in his line of work.

"Yeah, I deal with plenty of idiots anyway." He assured her, "Go sit back down."

Thanks to the teachings of Master Genkai, he had long ago abandoned the idea that women should stay out of fights, but he still didn't want to see her get hurt. Besides, if this broke into an actual bar brawl, it would be the first one he'd been involved in since who knows how long ago!

"Hey, guys, what seems to be the problem here?" The spirit detective asked, plastering on a smile.

"Forget it, I'm not going on if _another_ human's showing up, I'm leaving!" A man with pointed ears snapped before starting towards the door, only to be stopped by Yusuke's hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully." Yusuke said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't touch me!" the pointy-eared man spat, turning to snarl at the detective.

"No need to get snippy."

"Hey, who said you could butt in anyway?" a tiny creature perched on the cat-man's shoulder chimed, "Back off, ugly!"

"Hey, do you even know who you're messing with, pipsqueak?" Yusuke snapped, turning to face the small creature and only to be met with the face of the blond boy being backed up by his armored companion.

"Don't call me pipsqueak!" the blond shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to that stupid cat thing over there!"

"_How that in Bethlehem was born  
A child of god by name."_

"Stop it!" a woman shouted, standing from where she and her companion had been minding their own business at the back, "Stop fighting!"

"Juliet, don't draw attention to yourself." Her male companion muttered, standing to take her hand.

"_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy.  
Oh, tidings of comfort and joy."_

"I'm sorry." She said, taking a breath and pulling her hand away from his, "But I get enough fighting when we're at home. What are you even fighting over? Name-calling? Bumping into people?"

"Well, he started it." Kisshu muttered.

"Oh, that's real mature." Haruhi said sarcastically from where she was still conversing with Tohru.

"I agree with her." Tohru added in quietly, nodding at Juliet.

"'_Fear not' said the angel, 'let nothing you affright'  
'This day is born a savior of pure virgin bright'."_

"No, don't agree with me!" Juliet continued, "Don't take any sides, just set aside your petty differences and enjoy yourselves for once. We all came here to either take a break or have a good time, so what's wrong with doing just that?"

"'_To free all those who trust in him  
From Satan's power and might'."_

A silence overcame the bar, which would have been awkward if not for the usual aura that the place carried, making it feel more comforting than a bar should. Everyone waited for someone to say something.

"I have some candy canes!"

Every head turned at Tohru's outburst, which had effectively broken the silence if not in an unconventional manner. Tohru blushed at realizing so many people were staring at her, but took a deep breath and reached into her shopping bag to pull out a box of candy canes.

"They … well, they always make me feel better, at least." She said, holding out the box to Haruhi with a bow of her head.

"_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy.  
Oh, tidings of comfort and joy."_

Yusuke was the first to react. He was never known for his subtlety. No, he burst out in a rich, hearty laughter. Hell, he couldn't recall the last time he was so amused. It wasn't funny, it was just … amusing in some way. Finally, Edward covered his mouth but failed to prevent his own laughter as well. Romeo and Juliet followed suit, Ikuto and Kisshu responding with their own smirks, which could not mask their need to chuckle for much longer.

Tohru looked mortified. The poor woman turned to Haruhi in desperation only to find the waitress giggling herself before she took the box of candy canes and gave her frozen friend a warm smile. "I'll pass these out." She said with a laugh, "Why don't you try getting everyone to introduce themselves?"

"_Now, to the lord sing praises  
All you within this place."_

"Haruhi?"

Ms. Fujioka looked up from where she had sat down next to Alphonse, who was an interesting character, regardless of looking a little intimidating in his suit of armor. She was learning about the guests as each one slowly started to open up, at first with their names, then beginning to exchange stories.

She stood and walked to the counter where the voice had come from. The bar's owner stood back in the shadows, but stepped into light when Haruhi appeared to set down the notebook she had been writing in.

"This is embarrassing, but I forgot to decorate the tree." She said, shuffling through a few shelves under the counter and emerging with a medium-sized box.

Chocolate-brown eyes blinked before the bar owner nodded towards the fireplace, where a small, plain pine tree was standing unnoticed.

"If you can get people to help you, anyone who does can get free hot chocolate." She continued, her eyes twinkling.

With a nod and a smile, Haruhi lifted the box and brought it to the table nearest the tree. No sooner had she set it down than did Kisshu appear beside her, peeking into the box curiously.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What, they don't decorate trees where you're from?" Yusuke quipped, walking over and leaning in from the opposite side of the table.

"Why would I decorate a tree? They aren't good enough by themselves?" The alien snapped in response.

"Hey, easy." Haruhi said, having learned quickly how easy Kisshu was to anger. "It's just a tradition for Christmas." She explained while fishing out a string of lights, "If you want put a few ornaments on the tree, I was told there'd be hot cocoa in it for everybody."

"Motivation enough for me! (Wish it was beer, though) Hand me those, I'm taller than you, I could string them up no problem." Yusuke declared with a grin, holding out his hand so Haruhi could hand him the lights.

Haruhi turned, ready to grab tinsel or some ornaments from the box only to discover the entire bar's population gathered around it, choosing their own decorations to add to the tree. Kisshu stepped away from the crowd, looking at the porcelain angel in his hand peculiarly.

"That goes on the top of the tree." She said, receiving a nod of confirmation. The green-haired man nimbly took flight, floating to the top where he secured the angel safely. Haruhi opened her mouth to ask him how he had done that before remembering her boss' warning about not asking too many questions.

"_And with true love and brotherhood  
Each other now embrace."_

Seeing the bar owner place a tray of mugs on the counter, Haruhi temporarily left her post to take the hot cocoa back to her guests. She was stopped when Ikuto went ahead of her, taking the tray before she could. She looked up at the silent cat-eared boy before realizing his only intention was to carry the tray for her. She felt a little awkward at the fact that nobody seemed to be willing to let her work at her own job, but went back to where the crowd was gathered around the tree and fireplace nonetheless.

"I think it's broken." Alphonse said, holding up one end of the chord that powered the string of lights.

"No worries, I've got it covered." Edward cracked his knuckles, and took the chord from his brother. Holding the plug between his hands, there was a small flash of light and what Haruhi could have sworn was some wind before he held it out to Alphonse once again. The younger brother tried the outlet again, this time, the lights of the tree reflecting off his metal armor brilliantly.

"Amazing." Romeo praised, clapping his hands.

"I'm an alchemist, my friend. Maybe I'll teach you someday." The blond Elric brother said, obviously enjoying the acclimation.

The tree finished, everyone helped themselves to the drinks and took seats near each other, occasionally commenting on their handiwork, but for the most part, simply exchanging stories, advice, or finding something to relate to each other about.

"_This holy tide of Christmas  
All others doth deface."_

"Hey, Haruhi!" the bar owner called.

Haruhi, once again, looked up from where she had been laughing with Yoru and Edward to make her way to the cash register, where the bar owner still sat, half-hidden by the shadows with a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Yes, Ms. Serpent?" Haruhi asked, leaning over the counter to see a little better.

"Just wondering if you knew another word for 'strange'."

Haruhi rested her head in one hand to think for a moment. "Strange as in …"

"You know, out-of-the-ordinary."

"Unusual?"

"That could work." The bar owner smiled and scribbled the word down in an unused corner of her paper before her eyes returned to Haruhi, "You can leave if you want. I would hate for you to be working so late on Christmas Eve."

The brown-haired waitress stood upright, looking a bit skeptical, "Are you sure you can handle this crowd?"

"You'd be surprised at the kind of crowds I can handle."

She blinked, wondering what sort of cryptic meaning that could hold. Her boss was still writing in her notebook while they spoke, as if her very life depended on it. "I still think I'll stick around for a while longer, though. I don't mind. Plus my dad might stop by to see how I'm doing anyway."

"You know, Haruhi, I think he might just."

Haruhi returned to the crowd of people gathered by the fireplace, where they would remain as friends at least until the storm cleared. By morning, they would have returned to their homes and resumed their lives as usual, as if nothing happened. But within their minds, the memory of a moment's peace with each other would remain. And while the snow and bitter winds blew outside, within the tavern, nobody bothered to ask how the unusual group had gathered in one place for the night. All that mattered was the serenity and friendship they had gained.

"_Oh, tidings of comfort and joy  
Comfort and joy.  
Oh, tidings of comfort and joy."_


End file.
